General Kyarnal
Yli Kyarnal, formally referred to as General Kyarnal, is the commanding officer of the Uearitak Teufulra'an Imperium's military. As part of the prestigious Yli family, he is a diamond-skinned Teuful with some serious ego issues. He takes a large portion of the Teuful military and forms an alliance with ALERT to help them destroy the Humans. Biography Early life Yli Kyarnal was born into a rich and noble family in the Uearitak Teufulra'an Imperium. As part of the Yli family, he possessed a powerful and beautiful diamond hide, which led to him developing a superiority complex. He had decent grades throughout school and was described as being a solid student, but he had no will to expand his education and decided to serve in the military instead (much to his parents' chagrin). During this time Kyarnal ended up investigated by the Imperium for links to war crimes more than once, including the desecration of remains, torturing POWs, and causing unethical deaths on the battlefield, although he was never actually convicted. Because of this, he dropped out of official military service and worked as a mercenary and bounty hunter for a time, later returning to the Imperium to serve again. Kyarnal made his way back up through the ranks using persuasion and intimidation, eventually becoming head of the entire military. Striking an accord with ALERT After ALERT's first attack on the Humans in Miviia, Kyarnal became intrigued. Since Kyarnal saw the Humans as weak and fleshy pests, he was amused by their destruction and attempted to contact the elusive ALERT militia. He managed to arrange a meeting with the militia's leader, Emperor Eliford, to discuss an alliance. Eliford was distrusting of the Teuful and refused Kyarnal's offer, claiming that he would have to show just how trustworthy he was. To prove himself, Kyarnal took a small squadron of Teuful to Dolridge and massacred every Human there. Not totally convinced but appreciating the deed, Eliford agreed to work alongside Kyarnal. Since making a political appeal to go to war would take too long to complete, Kyarnal instead took a large portion of the Imperium's military and deserted the rest. They quickly constructed the Elheiz Fortress in the seas of Citredo to serve as their base of operations and joined the conflict. The War for the World Personality Kyarnal is a grandiose and self-important character. He believes that he is one of the most powerful beings in the world and is firmly convinced that his motives can only be understood by others who are powerful. He has an arrogant and narcissistic nature and feels that he is superior, omnipotent, and invincible to all else. He believes in the notion that "might makes right." In this regard, Kyarnal views those who were "strong" as the ones deserving of rule, and that the "weak" should be purged so as to create a better world. He is very prideful and holds a sarcastic and condescending attitude. His arrogance occasionally leads him to do brash and reckless things without much thought. Kyarnal doesn't care much about his subordinates, doesn't bother to heed their warnings or concerns, and will not hesitate to browbeat them into submission if they complain or disagree with him. He is extremely aggressive and cold-blooded, proving to be a relentless killer. He takes joy in torturing POWs and causing pain to his enemies, having a sadistic nature. He is a brutal fighter with a love of war and conflict, believing it to be the world's method of discovering who is truly strong and who is truly weak. Kyarnal is exceptionally discriminatory and hateful towards the Humans. He believes they are the scum of the world who have spread like pests throughout all of Unition. He sees them as unintelligent and uncooperative people who will never truly achieve anything. His biggest focus is their flesh - being part of the armored species of the Teuful, Kyarnal is disgusted by the softness and fragility of the Humans' skin and fat and hair compared to his diamond hide, often calling them "fleshbags" or "fleshy pests". He has a strong sense of superiority towards them because of this and sees the Teuful as the most powerful species on Unition, and firmly believes that the Humans must be purged. Abilities and equipment Because of his Yli lineage, Kyarnal's body is composed of extremely thick organic white diamonds. They are very dense in composition and nearly indestructible, serving as a natural suit of armor. Like all Teuful, his body can heal and regenerate to a limited extent if cracked, chipped, or shattered (though this rarely happens due to the toughness of hide diamond hide). Kyarnal's crystalline body makes him a living prism, allowing him to refract certain weapons such as lasers to render them useless. He is also able to absorb energy blasts and redirect them, rather than just refracting. He has incredible physical strength as well. He has the ability to manipulate the atomic structure of his physiology at will, allowing him to form his limbs into diamond weapons such as blades and bludgeons. He can also fire diamond shards sequentially out of his body as projectiles, which slowly regenerate over time. Relationships Frantz Erzulie Claerwen Flamel Sergeant Sterling Emperor Eliford Rinya Angsœur Quotes Behind the scenes Category:Antagonists Category:Bosses Category:Teuful Category:Males Category:Characters